New World
New World is the second opening of Digimon Xros Wars. It is performed by Twill and went on from episode 31 to episode 54 Lyrics Japanese= 空を越えて* 海を越えて* 小さな不安 希望に変えて 歩き出した この世界で どんな出会いを 探しにいこう 想い崩れそうでも ざわめく心抑える 君の声が包む未来(さき)信じて 僕らの旅はまだ始まったばかり どれだけの夢を絆をつないでいこう 集まる心は戦う強さになるよ 闇を越えた 明日のその先へ 夜を越えて 朝を越えて 君の声が 聞こえなくなって 振り返らず 強がってた 胸の奥には 輝く軌跡 いつの間にか増えてた 重なり響く足音 支えてくれる想い信じて 僕らの旅は描き始めたストーリー どれだけの夢を絆を綴っていこう 僕らのエピローグは遙か遠いページ もう行かなくちゃ 明日のその先へ 少しずつ聞こえてきた歌 束ねたコーラスは強く 世界を鮮やかに塗り替えていく魔法のよう バラバラに滲んでた言葉 もう溶かされはしないよ どんなにつらいことも 優しい光に変えよう 僕らの旅はまだ始まったばかり どれだけの夢を絆をつないでいこう 集まる心は戦う強さになる 涙は昨日の景色 僕らの旅は描き始めたストーリー どれだけの夢を絆を綴っていこう 僕らのエピローグは遙か遠いページ もう行かなくちゃ 明日のその先へ |-| Romaji= sora wo koete umi wo koete chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete arukidashita kono sekai de donna deai wo sagashi ni ikou omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo yami wo koeta asu no sono saki e yoru wo koete asa wo koete kimi no koe ga kikoenakunatte furikaerazu tsuyogatteta mune no oku ni wa kagayaku kiseki itsu no ma ni ka fueteta kasanari hibiku ashioto sasaete kureru omoi shinjite bokura no tabi wa egaki hajimeta SUTORII doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsudzutte ikou bokura no EPIROOGU wa haruka tooi PEEJI mou ikanakucha asu no sono saki e sukoshi zutsu kikoetekita uta tabaneta KOORASU wa tsuyoku sekai wo azayaka ni nuri kaeteiku mahou no you bara bara ni nijindeta kotoba mou tokasare wa shinai yo donna ni tsurai koto mo yasashii hikari ni kaeyou bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru namida wa kinou no keshiki bokura no tabi wa egaki hajimeta SUTORII doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsudzutte ikou bokura no EPIROOGU wa haruka tooi PEEJI mou ikanakucha asu no sono saki e |-| English= Across the sky, Across the ocean, Those little fears, Can change into hope As I walk through, In this world Whatever the meetings, I'll look over to it It makes me feel fidgety but, My frightened heart is burden here I believe that your voice will respond at this point Because our journey, Might be able to begin again Where the various dreams, And bonds, Are linked together as one Because our gathering hearts, Will become our fighting strength To surpass the darkness Because our tomorrow is just right here Across the evenings, Across the mornings, As your voice Didn't heard for a while Without turning back, It firmly grasps it Wearing within my heart, A shining miracle Just for someday, it's overlapped, And engraved by a resound of the footsteps I believe that my feelings can cherish me Because our journey, Starts to open a Story Where the various dreams, And bonds, Are following together as one Because our Epilogue Is just on the farthest Page No choice but to go, Because our tomorrow is just right here Just a little bit, as you heard this song, The composed Chorus gets even more stronger Like a world's dazzle cascading in magic Our corrupted and empty words Will never be known again No matter how too far it is It will change into a kind light Because our journey, Might be able to begin again Where the various dreams, And bonds, Are linked together as one Because our gathering hearts, Will become our fighting strength Even on a scenery of yesterday's tears Because our journey, Starts to open a Story Where the various dreams, And bonds, Are following together as one Because our Epilogue Is just on the farthest Page No choice but to go, Because our tomorrow is just right here Category:Fusion Music